


Origin

by orphan_account



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, Sexual Content, Violence, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 05:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16079840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: :/





	Origin

**Author's Note:**

> :/

Dark Choco Cookie knew the woods fairly well, it was nestled between the castle and the cliff side that looked over the shimmering ocean. He and some guards from the castle would scout and patrol the area, though they never went deep into the forest. Only one cookie had gone deep into the or rather come out of it, and his name was Whipped Cream Cookie. Dark Choco had found him stumbling out of the forest, looking confused and scared, Dark Choco had brought him to the castle where everyone cared and neutered him, they quickly fell in love with the adorable cookie. He was five when Dark Choco had found him and now he was twelve, he picked up dancing and he soon became the most famous ballerino in the kingdom. Dark’s chest aches everytime he had to leave the ballerino for a mission, he felt something for the younger and smaller cookie he just wasn’t sure what it was. Whatever these feelings were he never acted on them, he couldn’t. Dark Choco ran a hand through his short dark hair and sighed before walking into the thick forest. Deep in the forest in large temple was the weapon of legend, the Strawberry Jam Sword. It was rumored to grant unimaginable power to whoever wields it and that’s why Dark Choco was after it, with it he could protect the ones he loved. Twigs crunched under his shoes and he swatted at vines with his hands, heading deeper and deeper into the forest. In just a few hours he arrived in front of the shimmering gold temple. He toed the steps and stepped onto them, the bricks crumbled slightly under his weight. The temple was old and weathered down, cracked in many places and vines curled around the brick and penetrated them cracking them more and more. Dark Choco noticed that the temple was quite barren, the only in the temple was a case atop a pedestal. He walked toward the pedestal and placed his hands atop the case and gently opened, revealing the sword of legend. He gripped it quickly and raised it up, it shined red, Dark Choco wobbled. He felt warm, way too warm, the sword burned his body he wanted to let go of it but he only clutched it tighter. His body pulsed with power and he left out a deep throaty laugh, his eyes were bright and a smile split his face. He stalked out of the temple, the sword dragging behind him. He ran through the forest, destroying anything that got in his way. He was out of the forest now, he glared at the castle that stood in front of him. Destroy the sword whispered to him, make all who stand in your way suffer. He strode toward the tower ready to make it his but someone got in his way and went to strike him. It was Knight Cookie, an apprentice and someone who was once a friend to Dark Choco. Dark Choco dodged his attack and went to strike back, Knight barely dodged it. Dark attacked again and again, just barely missing the other cookie. Cookies began to rouse from their sleep and poured slowly and cautiously out of the castle. They whispered to each other, looking to Dark Choco and Knight worryingly. Dark Choco swung his sword down and caught Knight’s shoulder, his jelly like blood gushed out of his wound. He brought his sword back up and prepared to swing it down again, effectively ending Knight, but something pink caught his eye. Whipped cream. He was peeking from behind Pistachio cookie, fat tears dripped from his face. Dark Choco wanted to pick him up and tell him everything was alright. But everything was not alright. Dark Choco wasn’t himself, he greed for the sword became his demise. The sword now controlled him. A flash of silver caught his eye and cursed, Knight’s sword was coming down on him. He was too slow and couldn't dodge it. It came down and sliced his right eye. He staggered backward and howled in a mix of pain and anger. Knight stalked toward him, sword raised. Dark Choco dodged this time and ran into the forest. He left for seven long years. He left Whipped Cream scared and alone.


End file.
